Silence
by LifeIsNotForever-NotEvenClose
Summary: Been this way since eighteen, but lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting, crumbling like pastries, and they scream. The worst things in life come free to us.


Disclaimer: Dev does not own Avengers or The A Team by Ed Sheeran. She does however encourage you to listen to this lovely song as you read.

* * *

It's raining when he finds her. She's pale and shaken. He doesn't ask, doesn't say a word. Just sits next to her and takes her hand. She rests her head on his shoulder and they just sit there. Finally, the rain stops. "Come on." He says. "Let's go." She still doesn't say a word, just lets him lead her inside. "Are you okay, Nat?" He asks. She shakes her head. He looks at her.

_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men_

He tries not to think about what could have driven her to stand outside in the rain for so long in the middle of the night. She'll tell him when she's ready.

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

She stays at his house all night. She never says anything. But she never lets go of his hand. Not once.

_Cause we're just under the upper hand_

_Go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

The next day, it's raining again. She spends the day on his couch, staring out at the rain and writing in her journal. She hums softly to herself and it's the only sound he's heard from her the whole time.

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_

_Tried to swim to stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat_

_Call girl, no phone_

"Clint?" She calls to him. Her voice is hoarse from silence. He rushes over to her. "I'm sorry." Is all she says. It's enough to make him cry. He spends the rest of the day at her side. She never shows him what she's writing. He doesn't ask.

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

They watch the sun set together, and that's when she tells him. "I love you." She doesn't say anymore, but that's enough to tell him what he needs to know. He can't say it back.

_Cause we're just under the upper hand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

It's on their next mission. He sees her getting shot once and he barely makes it in time to take the one that was meant to kill her. And they're both seriously hurt, but none of that matters to him, because he can say it back. "I love you." She doesn't respond because he already knows.

_An angel will die_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eye_

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight_

_Straight down the line_

When they wake up the next morning, they're side-by-side in his bed. He pulls her closer and kisses her shakily. They spend the day in bed, not saying a word. They never stop touching the other for a minute. They keep the love alive through simple touches and caresses and slow kisses. She spends the whole day writing and he is content to just watch her and play with her hair. She still doesn't show him.

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_They scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

When he wakes up the next morning, she is sitting, waiting for him. He looks at her. That's when she shows him.

_Cause we're all under the upper hand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And we don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_

_Or sell love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

He takes the journal from her. Slowly, he looks through the song. She watches him. When he's done, he smiles at her. "I love you." She sings it to him. "I love you, too."

_To fly, fly_

_Angels to fly,_

_To fly, to fly_

_For angels to die_

They're assassins. Words are not their strong point. They're not supposed to love. They're not supposed to feel. But they do. When they finally come back to work, their teammates watch them closely, waiting for them to disappear again. But they never do. And as the days go by, it becomes clear why. The little bumps and nudges have turned into to loving gestures and forehead kisses. When they fight, they cry. When they wake up the next morning, he kisses her and everything's fine again. On their next day off, she spends the day on his couch writing in her journal. He spends the day watching her. They don't say a word. They never let go of each other. And they never stop loving each other.

* * *

So, there you go. I just thought that Clint and Natasha wouldn't get together in some sappy, stupid way. I feel like their friendship, and essentially, their love, would come out of pain and suffering.

I know that most people feel that Clint would tell Natasha that he loved her first, and she wouldn't be able to say it back. I think that's probably true. But in this story, Natasha is the one who realizes it, and gets past the fear, and tells him.

Reviews are nice. You should write one. Because, well, if you do, I will be very happy. And if I'm happy, you will get cookies.

Please only review in English.

Um, I don't really feel like coming up with a Review Challenge, so come up with your own!

I AM NOW ACCEPTING IDEAS FOR STORIES. Please state what Fandom, it doesn't have to be Avengers, and what your idea is. Please also, if you are not a member of FFN, leave me a way to contact you if I don't understand your prompt exactly. But, yeah, please leave me a prompt!

If you have not read any of my other stories, please click on me up there, and read on!

Love,

Dev


End file.
